Carbon is used for anode active materials for batteries. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an all-solid-state battery including a carbon material as an anode active material. Patent Literature 2 discloses a lithium battery including a cathode mixture containing a sulfur containing material, an ionic liquid, and an inorganic solid electrolyte. Patent Literature 2 discloses that carbon can be used for an anode. Patent Literature 3 discloses a lithium battery including an ionic liquid filling the area between anode active material particles. In Patent Literature 3, carbon graphite, mesoporous carbon and the like are given as examples of the anode active material.